


I'm A Wanted Man

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD, TattoedCastielWinchester



Series: Sinnerman [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Food, Light BDSM, Luci wrote the smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: You agree to having a scene with Tom. You regret it at first, but you receive the best advice from the very man who becomes your protector.





	

“ You sure you want to go back with me? I know you said you wanted a taste of the darker side..but once I get going, it's hard to stop the beast within me, my little pet." He spoke pulling you closer. “This is going to be fun, this has been a secret fantasy of mine.” Tom smirked “I am glad, the pleasure is mine.. and  **_will_ ** be mine, pet.”

The both of you walked to the back of the house and he unlocked the door ushering you in. When Tom flipped on the light, it was an ordinary room nothing seemed out of place. You walked over to the bed and looked up at Tom who took the scarf off from his neck and he walked over to the bed, kneeling behind you and carefully tying your hands behind your back. “Shhh.” Tom whispered

Once your wrists were restrained, Tom ran his fingers down your back smirking. You shivered slightly as the bed grew lighter and you shifted to look for him. “Can’t have you noticing everything.” He whispered low in your ear, his hot breath sending shocks straight to your stomach. A soft scarf was wrapped ever so gently over your eyes, you leaned back into his waiting arms. “You are such a needy one today, aren’t you, Y/N?” You nodded as he tugged at your restraints. “You can speak, pet.” “Yes, sir.” You spoke being just a little defiant. The silence hung heavily in the air, but you could tell that Tom was right behind you, waiting patiently as ever. “Please, sir.” You whispered staying in place and turning your head to the side. “Please, what, pet?” Tom was right against you, trailing kisses over your bare shoulders. “I need you so bad.” You whined as he untied your wrists one by one, to pull your shirt off. He turned you in his arms and bit down on your neck. You moaned and you reached behind you to pull his lips to yours.

Simple, sweet kisses were something you could get used to, but now was not the time for it. Tom let out a low chuckle and bit your lip enough to draw blood. You swallowed as he laid you on the bed. He took the scarf away and you looked up at the god before you. He stepped back pulling the gray sweater off and smiling at you as he tossed it to the floor.

In a moment he was on top of you, kissing down your chest and he pulled your bra aside with his teeth, wasting no time to nip and kiss at the sensitive skin. You sucked in air through your teeth tensing and moaning at the sensations. Your hands grasped his hair and he looked up at you through heavy lidded eyes. “I need you. So bad, sir.” You breathed out. “Patience.” Tom ground against you, his hands tracing your body. He stopped and you let out a whimper. “I can’t take it!” You urged pulling him against you to gain some control back. He tsked and you knew he stood up to grab his scarf. You feared he was going to blindfold you and you began to squirm as he walked closer. “Shhh.” Tom hushed you and of course you stilled; you looked up at the god and he smiled tossing the scarf beside you. He pulled off his jeans, taunting you. He tossed the slacks, pinned your arms above your head with one hand and pulled your jeans off with the other. You lifted your hips to help, but he stopped you with a bite to your bottom lip. “Before we begin, Y/N, let me know if you want to stop. Got a safeword?” Tom asked and you nodded. “Poughkeepsie.” “That’s a beautiful town.” he added before switching from sweet to dominant. “On your knees.” He ordered, letting your arms go.

You obeyed and knelt before your dom, you eyes low as he spoke. “You’ve been very patient, pet. Would you like your reward?” Tom teased, palming himself through his boxers. You nodded quickly and you were on your knees nosing at his erection. Tom tangled his fingers in your hair, tugging once to test it out. “Well, beautiful?” You nodded and raked your nails up the back of his thighs earning a moan. “Good girl.” You wasted no time to tug at the waistband of his boxers pulling them down toned thighs, gripping the smooth, hard flesh. You bit your lip and looked up at Tom who nodded as you wrapped your arms around the back of his thighs to pull him closer, slowly taking him fully in your mouth and drawing back with a slight pop eliciting a moan from the man above you. He gripped your hair pulling you back smirking. You went to go back to pleasing him when you were pushed back against the bed.

“Keep doing that and I won’t last much longer.” Tom responded as he gazed down at your submissive body. You gave a mewl of surprise and he chuckled darkly.

“It’s alright, my pretty pet,” he cooed as he leaned into your personal space, drawing your legs up and around his hips, his long member probing at your warm, wet entrance. “Ready for me, pet?"

You could only nod, helpless to his desire and to your own, and as he pushed into you, you surrendered to him, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, so warm and wet, baby,” Tom murmured, leaning down to capture your lips breathlessly. “Fuck, so good, baby, such a good little pet for me."

You moaned into each and every kiss, letting his dominanting persona overwhelm you and bring you to a new height in pleasure. Wrapping your arms around his neck, he thrust into you hard and fast, and you heard the blood pounding in your ears in time to his heavy breathing and harsh pants.

"Fuck, Y/N, you’re so fucking good, feel so fucking amazing,” he grunted out, trailing his lips down your neck and biting at your pulse. You gasped and whined in his embrace, unable to stop the quivering of your thighs and the low heat curling in your abdomen.

“Are you close, pet?” Tom whispered harshly in your ear.

“Uh huh, Sir, please,” you begged.

“Please what?” His tone would’ve been mocking had it not been punctuated with a groan and a praised swear on his lips.

“Please, may I cum?” you whimpered.

“I don’t know,” he replied teasingly. “Have you been a good girl?"

“Yes, Sir, please, may I?” You weren’t sure if you could hold on much longer…

“Cum for me, my pet,” Tom murmured soothingly.

And cum you did. Your thighs locked around his waist as your head tilted back and you let out a primal scream. Your juices gushed down the length of his cock and smeared onto your inner thighs and just below the base.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he breathed, his hips stuttering erratically before he, too, came deep inside of you.

You laid there underneath of him, panting, trying to get your breath under control. Your eyes slipped shut and you dozed off.

As your mind felt like it was on cloud nine from the beautiful pain and pleasure, you heard Tom's voice calling out to you. Which slowly brought you back from your sub-space and into reality. “You alright there, beautiful. Talk to me me, Y/N?” You slowly awoke hearing Tom's voice faintly as he rubbed your back you nuzzled his neck in response. “I’m good, honestly, Tom.” You gave him a weak smile as he picked up a blanket, wrapping it around you. “Let me get a bit of ointment for those marks on your back, honey.” Tom urged standing and walking to the bathroom. You shifted on the bed, wincing at the pain that laced your back. You shook slightly taking a breath as he came to your side. “Did we go too far?” He asked sincerely. “Just the markings on the back, cher.” You let your native tongue slip, but shook it off. Tom took the blanket off you, pulled you onto his lap, flipping open the tube of ointment and squeezing some into his hands. He gently massaged it onto the markings from the riding crop. “You want me to put on a movie?” “101 Dalmatians?” Tom nodded and got up to grab you sweatpants and one of his t shirts. “Here, darling.” Tom said as you looked up at the man with warm smile. You took the provided clothes and he stepped out to get you some tea. You slipped into the clothes, humming quietly when you relaxed at the feel of the light cotton on your back.

Tom was watching you on his tablet smiling at how you took in everything, but he did notice a quick change and brought the tea to his room. He walked into the studio to get you, but you were curled up on the floor as if something struck you. “Y/N, are you alright?” he asked, his voice laced with worry. You began to shake as he asked if he could pick you to which you just nodded.

Once in his bedroom, Tom laid you on the bed. “It’s called a drop, my beautiful, Y/N. It can happen after coming down from the high.” He stroked your hair as you laid on his lap listening. You could feel guilt bubbling up in your stomach, you wanted to run and forget this ever happened. It did, you consented and now if you verbalized that you had the fear you’d be tossed out. “Did you hear me, Y/N?” You jumped at the slight strictness and recoiled from Tom. “Is everything okay? You’re very jumpy, oh fuck, I must have been too rough with you.” You shook your head unable to speak; you noticed the tea and stood to get a cup. Tom hand gently took yours. “You don’t have to feel guilty about this in any way. Understand?” You stayed quiet and that was not what Tom wanted. “You shouldn't. It's awkward at first, but we can start slower. The biggest difference between normal sex and a scene is talking about it I will help you every step of the way. You nodded and walked to where Tom placed the two cups of tea. “May I?” You asked. He smiled finally hearing your voice. “Of course, would you like me to get the movie started?” He continued without missing a beat. You smiled, “Please?” You took a sip of tea, humming contently as you walked back over to the bed where your adonis lay smiling up at you. “Chamomile does wonders to relax the body.” Tom commented welcoming you into his arms. He flipped the tv on and pulled up Netflix so you could watch your favorite movie, 101 dalmatians. “Why didn't you use your safe word?” Tom asked genuinely. “I was too afraid you would think I was weak.” You couldn't meet his eyes as he kissed your head. “Never be afraid. It helps me, too.”

The drop made you clingy and, boy, did you cling to Tom even as you drifted into sleep. You awoke a few hours later a weight around your waist; you smiled and snuggled into the Brit. “Feel better, Y/N?” he asked pulling you closer to him as if he could bring you into his skin. “Yeah, I’m alright. Guess the drop was worse than I thought.” You admitted shyly. “It happens a lot more than you think.” Tom stretched as the blankets piled to his waist. “Would you like something to eat?” You sat up and smiled. “ Roasted Turkey & Avocado BLT and a bowl of cheddar broccoli cheddar soup?” Tom chuckled. “Guess we have to head over to Panera Bread. We’ll shower and head over there.” You happily obliged and rolled out of your comfort to trudge to the bathroom while he watched you you from the bed. You popped your head out smiling at your dark haired god. “Come one, food is waiting!” You ducked back into the bathroom shimmying out of the clothes he gave you.

Within minutes, the two of you were laughing in the shower as you wrapped your arms around the god in front of you. “You’re even more beautiful when you’re soaking wet.” “That can be taken in more than one way, Tom.” You waggled your brow at him as he laughed. “You should stay with me a little more often.” You thought for a moment before grabbing the conditioner to scrub your hair. “I’ll think about it.” You waited a few moments before you rinsed out the conditioner. “Are you serious?” Tom asked as you stepped out to grab the towel on the vanity. You wrapped it around you and tucked it into the top before handing one to Tom as he turned off the shower.

“ Yeah, I mean, it will take time, but I may be open to staying with you.” You spoke walking into his bedroom to get dressed. “What about me teaching you more about--” You hugged Tom tight not saying a word. “When you're ready.” He said kissing the top of your head. Once dressed the two of you hailed a taxi to head to the Panera on 86th street. 

Tom got out before you and held his hand for you to take. You smiled and took his hand as the two of you walked into the restaurant. Tom remembered your order as he wrapped an arm around your waist and repeated your order to the cashier. You both walked back to a table smiling as Tom pulled a chair out for you. “Thank you.” You smiled and he sat across from you. “Y/N? I wanted to ask you something.” “Sure, what’s up?” You were calmer and happier since being able to understand more of the life. “I was hoping that, aside from moving in, you would be my submissive.” You reddened at the thought, but smiled knowing it meant being with Tom. “I would love to.”  
The food arrived and you grinned seeing your favorite meal before you. “Thank you, tom. For everything.” “You’re welcome, Y/N.” The two of you ate in a peaceful silence, enjoying being at your favorite restaurant. Once finished, the two of you opted to walk home arm and arm. “So this collaring thing..” You started and trailed off as you saw a woman with a collar around her neck. “Hello, Thomas, new sub in training?” A taller, dark skinned man spoke . Tom chuckled and pulled you closer. “Y/N, this D.B. Woodside. My mentor and friend.” “Pleasure.” You responded as D.B. took your hand and gently kissed the top of it. “Pleasure is mine.” He spoke as Tom shot him a look that was more intimidating, but you didn’t notice. “I met Tom by accident. I went to meet a friend for the ball drop back on New Year's Eve, but she flaked when I went to get our next round.” You smiled as Tom intertwined your fingers together. “Y/N, just accepted to be collared.” Tom spoke proudly and you blushed. “Congrats to you both, I’ve got to get going, but if you ever need help with your sub, Tom.” Tom raised his hand to stop his friend from talking. “I’ve been in the community for 5 years now, D.B. I think I know how to handle my submissives, thanks for the offer.” Tom kept walking as you kept up with him. “He wasn’t just your mentor, was he, Tom?” You asked and Tom didn’t respond. You didn’t mind not having an answer as the two of you reached his place and walked inside. “I have some errands to run, Y/N. My room has Netflix, get comfy, my pet, I will return before you know it.” At that Tom kissed you and you refused to let your dom go as the kiss ended. “Don’t leave.” You pleaded. “I need to go shopping for your collars, pet. I _will_ come back.” You nodded and Tom kissed you one more before leaving.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas and to my smut author Mrs_SimonTam_PHD without her, the story would have been scrapped


End file.
